Reincarnated Memories
by cagedanimale666
Summary: I was thinking about old time's about how i was in the real world, and how strange things seemed,


I was thinking about old time's about how i was in the real world, and how strange things seemed,. How odd it was while getting up in the morning getting ready for school, and going through school than graduating,

It was very strange,

At time's i didn't know how to act, or what to say,

I ain't very book smart like Kagome is, I ain't computer smart either.

My lips curved up into a smile,

" Inuyasha, what's with the big grin?"

My eye's widened and i looked up and seen Kagome looking at me very strangely

" I...was just remembering,"

She walked over to me and reached out to check my temperature

I sneered out her,

" I ain't sick...sheesh"

She back off and sat down beside me,

" Well...what where you thinking about than?"

I glanced at her and said

"I was remembering, my Reincarnated memory, when I was in the REAL world, when i was in someone else body, It took me four long year's to return, I was thankful you didn't decide to move on. I was worried that with me being gone for so long that you'd decide to give up on me, I wouldn't have blamed you if you did, Hell four years is a long time."

She smiled and looked up at the sky,

" It was weird ill say that much, but it wasn't your fault, you had know idea that you'd be in some else body, for a while I just thought maybe you gave up on ME, ya no"

My eyes got wide,

" Don't say such foolish thing's Kagome, feh" I huffed

She grabbed my hand and placed her head on my shoulder,

"What was it like?, being in a woman's body?"

I blushed just thinking about it, then I reached back to scratch my head,

" Well...It was a total nightmare to be honest, I don't know how you women do it, Going to school learning a whole bunch of trash, going through a bleeding time every month and having stomach pain's. Talking with men and not trying to feel weird about it. It was hell, that's all I could say about it."

She laughed. " Isn't easy huh, now you know how I feel half the time"

I nodded.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and smiled

" What did you look like?...when you were a girl?"

I shrugged,

" I had long brown hair, blue eyes and very white skin, I had a dark side , I liked the style, it was like a male style, it was like I was a girl but the girl I possessed wanted to be part man or whatever, her thoughts where weird that's for sure some of them were scary. But all in all, I didn't look half bad, "

Kagome giggled, " So you were a tomboy,"

" What's a tomboy?" I asked

" It's a girl who feels more at peace acting like a man"

I made a O face

" That was probably it than"

She took a big breath and released it.

" Well, i'm glade your back Inuyasha, you missed so much"

That wasn't I a lie I missed way to much,

" Well I don't plan on missing anymore"

It was nice once in a while, being someone different for a few years, learning what it was like and learning a few lesson's of my own, while I was in my reincarnated body, i learned my feelings for Kagome were not at vain, I knew that I was indeed in LOVE with her, and i thank that who ever decided to take me to the real world, cause if it wasn't for that, id of never learned my lesson ,And i wouldn't be the man I am now.

I smiled and got up off the ground, And held out my hand to help my wife up, When she smiled at me, I pulled her against me and embraced her tightly,

" I love you Kagome, Even in my other body that never changed"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

" I'm glade" she whispered to me

**"Hold Me Now"**

**Fall asleep to dreams of home,**

**Where the waves are crashing.**

**The only place I've ever known,**

**Now the future has me.**

**I see the fire in the sky,**

**See it all around me.**

**I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone.**

**Said I won't give up,**

**Until I see the sun**

**Hold me now,**

**'Til the fear is leaving,**

**I am barely breathing.**

**Waking up and letting go,**

**To the sound of angels.**

**Am I alive or just a ghost?**

**Haunted by my sorrows.**

**Hope is slipping through my hands,**

**Gravity is taking hold.**

**Said I'm not afraid, that I am brave enough.**

**I will not give up,**

**Until I see the sun.**

**Hold me now,**

**'Til the fear is leaving,**

**I am barely breathing.**

**Crying out,**

**These tired wings are falling,**

**I need you to catch me.**

**As I burn,**

**As I break,**

**I can't take it anymore.**

**I return to the place,**

**Where the water covers over everything.**

**Rescue me some how.**

**Hold me now,**

**'Til the fear is leaving,**

**I am barely breathing.**

**Crying out.**

**These tired wings are falling,**

**I need you to catch me.**

**Hold me now,**

**'Til the fear is leaving,**

**I am barely breathing.**

_( Short and sweet, i decided to write a small story for once, while I'm Finishing up - You where there, now your gone-. Song's by RED. Hope to get some good reviews, GOOD reviews that doesn't mean rude and childish reviews, nice one's -_-)_


End file.
